Nobody Said it was Easy
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: After Sonny finds his husband in his ex's hotel room, Will goes through great lengths to fix his marriage
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So with everything going on right now with our boys, I decided to write my own version of what I hope is going to go down. Yes this is going to be a multi-chapter story and as of right now I have 14 chapters of ideas, but that might change so who knows.**

**Now however what I'm going to do differently though is every chapter is going to be linked with a song in hopes that the lyrics helps what I am trying to express in the chapter.**

**Also when reviewing, please don't be mean about it. If you don't like it give me ways to change the writing.**

**So enough about me, enjoy.**

_**Notice me, take my hand**_

_**Why are we **_

_**Strangers when our love is strong**_

_**Why carry on without me**_

Watching the fireworks from the window, Sonny felt like throwing up. His entire world was going up in flames around him and he had no clue on how to stop it. The second club was turning into a huge bust and with so much money invested into it. Their entire savings gone down the drain. Sonny's gut feeling was telling him Chad was behind this, but unfortunately without proof, there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped and prayed he wasn't going to end up loosing Club TBD as well.

Sighing, Sonny walked over to the couch and stared at the ornament of him and his smiling husband, that was hanging on the tree. Feeling his chin tremble, the young man turned his attention to the empty champaign glasses, but naturally that didn't help his mood at all….because his husband wasn't there to help him celebrate. Closing his eyes, he thought back to last New Years Eve when Will flew into his arms and kissed him with everything that he had in him and of course Sonny responded with exact same way.

Blinking back tears, Sonny picked up his phone to see if he should at least wait up for Will, but naturally he got the voicemail, which shockingly didn't surprise him at all.

" Obviously you are too busy working to spend time with your husband on New Years Eve, so whenever you do decide to come home, I'll be in bed."

_**Every time I try to fly I fall**_

_**Without my wings I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby **_

_**And every time I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, its haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Hanging up the phone, Sonny knew he was being a little harsh, but the way Will has been acting, he really didn't care. Ever since Will came home from California all they have been doing is fighting and in all honesty Sonny didn't know how much more he could take. Yes the first year in any marriage is the hardest, but this was way too damn hard for him. It was bad enough when he found out Will lied to him about the real reason he came home early, but it seemed like every time he tried sitting down with Will to talk, his husband always either ran out the door, hang up on him, or they would end up arguing. They never fought this much before so why in gods name are they fighting now. Sitting down on the couch and looking around the empty apartment, Sonny finally let the tears fall.

_**I make believe that you are hear**_

_**It's the only way I see clear**_

_**What have I done**_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

Glancing down at his wedding band, Sonny wanted to take the damn thing off and throw it across the room. It was just a couple days ago when he spoke so strongly about his marriage to Paul and now the poor man wasn't sure if he even had a marriage to defend….and just the very thought broke his heart into a million more pieces then it already was.

" Oh god Will….what's going on with us? Where's the Will Horton who was willing to go to prison for me when Nick Fallon was killed? Where's the Will Horton who fought tooth and nail against my mother just to prove to her you were the man for me? Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do…..what do I do Will…..what am I supposed to do?"

Knowing he wasn't getting a response just upset him even more, which of course caused him to grab the nearest object and fling it across the room. Realizing it was a picture of him and Will, taken during their first dance as husbands, Sonny gave a weak watery sob like laugh while he grabbed a broom and dustpan so he could clean up the broken pieces of his marriage

_**Every time I try to fly, I fall**_

_**Without my wings, I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And every time I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, its haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

Once the mess with the broken glass was all cleaned up, Sonny thought about just going to bed, but instead his thoughts went to the one person he didn't expect….Paul. Ever since he showed up in Salem, he was the one person, Sonny found himself talking to about his problems with the second club. When Paul offered to help him, Sonny almost met up with him, at his hotel room, but then Will and Arianna came home that night, so he didn't bother….but the more fights he was getting into with Will and the more stress he was feeling with everything, he felt himself getting pulled back into Paul.

When his ex told him he was still in love with him and was willing to come out just for him, a part of Sonny loved it. I mean after feeling so unloved by his husband, it was wonderful to hear about someone else caring for him, but the other side of Sonny…..the side who takes his vows seriously swallowed down the affection and showed the other man he was never going to leave his husband….until now.

_**I may have made it rain**_

_**Please forgive me**_

_**My weakness caused you pain**_

_**And this song's my sorry**_

Looking down at the broken frame, in his hands, Sonny took the picture out and after glancing at it once more, he gently placed it on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and his stomach, Sonny looked around the apartment before putting his coat on and grabbing his keys. Yes he knew going to see Paul was a bad idea, but the way he was feeling unfortunately he didn't care and as he closed the door and walked towards the car, the thought of him actually not caring….that's what scared him the most.

_**At night I pray**_

_**That soon your face**_

_**Will fade away**_

_**Every time I try to fly I fall**_

_**Without my wings I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_**And every time I see you in my dreams**_

_**I see your face, its haunting me**_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

**AN: If anyone doesn't know this song, its called Everytime and its by Britney Spears.**

**Another thing, I do not own Wilson, because if I did Paul and Derrick wouldn't be there**


	2. Unarmed on the Battlefield

**AN: First off I want to take this time and thank everyone who is showing an interest to this story. I'm really excited about this and its nice to know some people are just as excited. **

**Now this week is going to be pretty intense for our boys, so I decided to switch it up a bit. I know according to spoilers by the end of the week Paul and Will gets kind of cozy…and Sonny walks in on them. Well I couldn't do that to Sonny, so in this story, by the time Sonny arrives, Paul is in the bathrobe and Will is gone, but the jacket is still there.**

**Anyway….here is the second chapter so enjoy**

" So….I don't know about you, but I certainly worked up an appetite….what do you say, I order us some room service and then we can try for a round two?"

Opening up the bathroom door, Paul Norita threw on his bathrobe and walked into an empty room….which kind of confused him, because it wasn't empty when he went to take a shower.

" Will….?

Looking around the room, Paul noticed Will must have made a hasty retreat, because he spotted the other man's jacket and scarf in a nearby chair. Grabbing his cell phone, he was getting ready to call him to find out what happened when there was a quiet knock at the door. Putting his cell phone down. Paul walked over to the door and had his second shock for the evening….this time in the name of Sonny Kiriakis.

_**It's easy to fall in love**_

_**But it's so hard to break someone's heart**_

_**What seemed like a good idea**_

_**Has turned into a battlefield**_

_**Once lust has turned to dust**_

_**And all that's left 's held breath**_

_**Forgotten who we first met**_

_**What seemed like a good idea**_

_**Has turned into a battlefield**_

" Sonny….what are you doing here?"

" I was in the area and was wondering what you were up too on the New Years Eve?"

Trying not to get too excited, Paul gave the other man a small smile.

" I was actually just getting ready to order some food…would you like to come in and join me?"

Sonny knew it wasn't a good idea, but after finding out about the second club and with his husband always running away, the distraught man really didn't feel like being alone.

" Are you sure…you look like you're getting ready for bed?"

Opening the door wider, Paul stepped aside and let the other man in.

" Sonny I will always have time for you."

Hearing that phrase, Sonny thought he was going to start crying. It was so nice to hear someone making time for him, but he wished it was Will saying that to him and not Paul.

" Hey are you ok….you look lost?"

Blinking back some unshed tears, Sonny gave a soft chuckle.

" Let's just say…..when I pictured New Years Eve, it wasn't this."

Not really knowing how to take that, Paul nodded his head.

" Why don't you go into the bathroom and freshen up a bit, while I order lots of comfort food and once you start feeling better we'll talk."

Giving a smile, Sonny walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_**We both know it's coming**_

_**Does illusion count for something we hide**_

_**The surface tension's gotta break**_

_**One drop is all it's takes to flood out this lie**_

Feeling a little bit better, Sonny walked back into the room.

" The food should be hear shortly.

" Ok thanks."

Hearing his phone go off, he saw Will's name pop up on the screen, but instead of answering it, he it the ignore button and turned it off.

" You know….you could have answered that. I wouldn't have minded."

Shaking his head no, Sonny sat down, on the edge of the bed, and closed his eyes.

" All I've been doing is answering the phone and when I do, it's not good news, so I decided to start the new year right….stop talking to people."

Laughing, Paul sat down next to him.

" Except for me right. I mean you don't have to talk, but it would be kind of weird and a little awkward just sitting here in silence."

Sonny returned the laugh.

" This is true. Thanks by the way….I needed to laugh."

You're welcome, but I have to ask….what about your husband? Doesn't he make you laugh?"

Suddenly a large lump formed in the back of his throat and it was hard for him to breath.

" He does, but uh….sometimes…..sometimes you just need your friends."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Paul gave it a gentle squeeze.

" Now it's my turn to say thank you….for considering me a friend."

Knowing his chin was trembling, Sonny gave a watery laugh.

" And it's my turn to say you're welcome. I'm sorry I'm such a mess tonight."

Hearing a knock and a voice say room service, Paul grabbed his wallet and walked to the door.

" Don't worry about it. Now why don't you sit at the table and we'll have a gab session while gorging on fried food."

Giving another laugh, Sonny sat down and for the first time started feeling better.

_**You and I**_

_**We have to let each other go**_

_**We keep holding on but we both know**_

_**What seemed like a good idea**_

_**Turned into a battlefield**_

_**Peace will come **_

_**When once of us puts down the gun**_

_**Be strong for both of us**_

_**No please, don't run, don't run**_

_**Eye to eye, we face our fears**_

_**Unarmed on the battlefield**_

Once they were finished eating and all the plates were cleared away, Sonny and Paul opened a bottle of wine.

" I'm sorry about your shoulder and your career. I know how much playing baseball means to you."

Sighing, Paul took a sip.

" It's ok. My mom always told me baseball wasn't going to last forever, I just didn't believe her."

Taking a sip from his own glass, Sonny shrugged.

" What are you going to do now?"

" I don't know yet, but enough about me….what about you? How's the new club going?"

Rubbing his face, Sonny looked defeated again, which caused Paul to regret bringing up the subject.

" Not good. The building needs a new roof, which of course I don't have the money for, because I invested all of the money I had into this place….so it's over."

" Sonny….my offer still stands. If you need help, I'll be more than willing to help you."

" I know, but it's over. Maybe it's a sign telling me I wasn't ready for a second club anyway."

Nodding his head, Paul filled up both glasses then sat back down.

" Now….not that I'm complaining, because I thought after what I said, I would never see you again, but shouldn't you be celebrating ringing in the new year with your husband?"

Deciding to take a larger sip, Sonny smirked.

" He had to work."

" What does he do anyway. I can't remember if I ever asked?"

" You didn't so it's ok. He's a writer for a magazine. He's very talented and they asked him to do some important interview. Top secret kind of thing."

" Very cool. Is it wrong to ask for his name?"

Laughing a little, Sonny gave another smirk.

" Will….his name is Will."

Suddenly Paul started choking on his wine.

_**We seemed like a good idea**_

_**We seemed like a good idea**_

" Are you ok?"

Trying really hard not to panic, Paul attempted to compose himself, but naturally it didn't work to well.

" Uh….yeah…..yeah….I'm…I'm….I'm fine. I'm fine. Just um….went…went….went down the wrong pipe. That's it…the wine went down the wrong pipe. And besides I shouldn't be drinking this stuff….I'm still on pain meds. Stupid me."

Raising an eyebrow, Sonny just stared at Paul while he continued to ramble.

" Are you sure. You kind of look how I felt earlier?"

Jumping up from the table, Paul just started laughing.

" Yeah I'm fine. I'm great actually. I'm just going to run to the bathroom and get myself together. I'll be right back."

Quickly walking into the other room, Paul closed the door and started pacing, while quietly talking to himself.

" Great….just great…..there is no way in hell I'm getting Sonny back now, because what do I do….I have sex with the husband. Unless….maybe I can use this. That's what I'll do. I'll use this."

Feeling better, Paul walked into the room just as Sonny was putting his jacket on.

" Leaving so soon?"

" Yeah I didn't realize it was so late.

" Come on Sonny it's only 2:00 in the morning. We used to stay up much later than that."

Nodding his head, Sonny sort of smiled at the memory.

" True, but not anymore. Listen….thanks again for tonight. I feel better and my heads a lot clearer."

" That's what I'm hear for. Happy New Year Sonny. I hope the new year is good to you."

" Happy New Year Paul. I hope 2015 is good to you too."

Turning around, Sonny was heading towards the door when he saw, what looked like Will's jacket and scarf rolled up, on a nearby chair.

" They look familiar, whose jacket is that?"

" Since my career is over, I'm having an interview done. Someone must have left it here, when they were leaving."

Looking at the jacket and scarf again, things started to make sense, and he didn't like it at all.

" Wait….your doing an interview?"

Watching Paul nod his head, Sonny thought all the food he ate was going to come back up. Walking over to the chair, Sonny picked up the jacket, and started looking through it, hoping and praying it wasn't Will's, but when he felt something round, in the one pocket, which ended up being Will's wedding band, Sonny finally put all the pieces together.

_**No blood will spill if we get out now**_

_**Still its hard to put the fire out**_

_**What seemed like a good idea**_

_**Turned into a battlefield**_

_**Feelings are shifted like the tied**_

_**And I think too much about the future**_

_**What seemed like a good idea**_

_**Turned into a battlefield**_

Holding the ring, in his hand, Sonny didn't know what to do next. He truly did loose everything tonight. He lost the second club and now apparently he lost his husband.

I'm going to ask you a series question and I want the truth, because suddenly everything is starting to click. Is my husband conducting the interview?"

Knowing Sonny was pissed, because of the way he was acting so calm, Paul decided to give him the truth.

" Yes"

" Was he here earlier tonight?"

" Yes"

Looking down at his palm, Sonny knew all the food was going to come back up.

" Did you know he was my husband?"

" No"

" Why?"

" Because every time he was here…he didn't act married. He wasn't wearing a ring. When I flirted he flirted back and when I kissed him yesterday….he kissed back."

Feeling his legs start to buckle, Sonny took hold of the jacket and fell into the chair.

" When you opened the door earlier, you thought it was going to be someone else, you're hair was still wet from a shower, and you were holding onto your phone…..did you and Will?"

When he didn't get an answer, Sonny finally looked into Paul's eyes.

" Did you have sex with my husband?"

" Yes…..but Sonny….I swear to god….I didn't know he was your husband!"

" oh so what you're saying is if you knew he was my husband you wouldn't have done anything?"

" Yes. Sonny I would never hurt you like that."

" Well guess what Sherlock….you did!"

Hoping is was safe to approach the man, Paul started walking slowly towards Sonny.

" I swear to you….I didn't know…."

But Sonny didn't want to hear any of it. He was too pissed off. In fact he was so pissed he was shaking, and the last time that happened Nick Fallon was involved….who knew this time around it was going to be his ex boyfriend and his husband. Just the thought caused his heart to shatter

" Is this your way of trying to get me back? Is it! Because you can get that idea right out of your head! When I told you what Will does for a living….you knew….you immediately figured it out! And when you walked out of that bathroom just now, you had this smug look on your face like " I just screwed around with Sonny's husband and he's too dumb to find out, so I'm going to use this against him to try and get him back"…well guess what Paul I'm not as dumb as you think!"

_**We both know its coming**_

_**Does illusions count for something we hide**_

_**The surface tensions gotta break**_

_**One drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**_

Knowing he was on the verge of loosing Sonny for good, Paul tried to reach out and take hold of his arm, but Sonny whipped back around too fast, which caused Paul to stop.

" Don't….you….dare….touch….me! I don't want to look at you….I don't want to talk to you….! When you see me coming….you walk the other way! And so help me….if I ever find out your with my husband again…..I will make sure it's the last thing you will ever ever do!"

Then grabbing both the jacket and scarf, Sonny stormed out of the hotel room, leaving Paul crying on the floor. And once he was out of the hotel and safely in his car, Sonny finally broke down and sobbed.

_**You and I **_

_**We have to let each other go**_

_**We keep holding on**_

_**But we both know**_

_**What seemed like a good idea**_

_**Turned into a battlefield**_

_**Peace will come**_

_**When one of us puts down the gun**_

_**Be strong for both of us**_

_**No please, don't run, don't run**_

_**Eye to eye, we face our fears**_

_**Unarmed on the battlefield**_

_**We seemed like a good idea**_

**AN 2: The song I used for this chapter is called Battlefield and it's by singer/ actress Lea Michele**


	3. Don't Tell Me Cause It hurts

**AN: Again thank you for everyone who is taking an interest in this story. It's been a long time since I had this much fun writing a multi chapter story, so I am glad you are all enjoying it. **

**Now if you all thought last chapter was intense wait until you read this. I had this chapter in my head for three days, and I wanted to make sure it was perfect before I sent it out. **

**So here it is and enjoy**

Crawling around, on his hands and knees, Will felt like crying. He couldn't believe it. The one thing, the one symbol that met so much to him was missing. Taking a deep breath to hopefully calm his rising fears, the young man sat down with his legs crossed, in the bedroom, and thought back to last night, hoping something would jog his memory…..

_After getting off the elevator, Will walked towards the door and knocked. While waiting for Paul, Will realized he was still wearing his wedding band, so he quickly took of the ring and placed it in his jacket pocket, just as Paul was getting ready to open the door._

" _Hey you're here….come on in."_

_Walking into the room, Will took of his jacket and placed it on a nearby chair._

" _I'm sorry I called on New Years Eve….I hope I wasn't taking you away from anything important?"_

_Giving the other man a smile, Will just shook his head no._

" _Don't worry about it. So where do you want to start?"_

_Grabbing a bottle of champaign and two glasses, Paul walked over to Will and handed him a glass._

" _I was thinking we could start here."_

_Staring at the glass, in his hand, Will thought about Sonny sitting in their apartment, waiting for him._

" _Paul….I really don't think we should drink."_

_Smiling, Paul clinked their glasses together._

" _Will everyone drinks to ring in the new year and I really didn't feel like drinking alone."_

_Taking a sip, Paul took the glass out of Will's hand then walked back over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek._

" _They also kiss at midnight too."_

_Feeling his pulse quicken, Will knew he should leave. He had a husband waiting for him at home, but when Paul pressed his lips to his….all of his reasons went out the door, and before he knew it….clothes went flying off, moans and heavy breathing could be heard, and when Paul entered him, all thoughts of what was waiting for him went out of his mind. Until it was over. Laying in bed, Will declined the offer to join Paul Narita in the shower, so he waited until the sound of the water could be heard through out the room and as quickly as he could, Will Horton made his escape….leaving without the jacket._

" Oh god….I left the jacket at the room. Maybe if I leave now I could get there, grab my jacket, and be home before Sonny ever finds out."

But unfortunately that thought was short lived because Will heard the front door open and then close. Blinking away unshed tears, Will slowly got up off the floor and headed towards the living room while trying to figure out ways to get his ring back.

_**You and me**_

_**We used to be together**_

_**Everyday together**_

_**Always**_

_**I really feel**_

_**That I'm losing my best friend**_

_**I can't believe this could be the end**_

Walking into the room, Will noticed Sonny looked defeated and his eyes were heartbroken, which caused the man to feel worse.

" Hey. Where did you go last night. I was worried."

Wanted to say something, Sonny just looked at his husband.

" I went for a drive."

Hating all this tension between them, Will wanted to approach his husband, but decided against it, so he stayed put.

" When I got home last night, you weren't here. I tried calling, but it went straight to voicemail."

Looking down at the floor, Sonny took his jacket off and placed his keys on the desk.

I shut my phone off. Wasn't really in the mood to talk to people."

Nodding his head, Will went towards the kitchen.

" I called your mom and asked her if she could keep Arianna longer and she said yes….so I thought I could make breakfast for us and then we could finish talking."

Sighing, Sonny swallowed the lump that's been lodged into his throat since last night.

" I'm not hungry and I didn't sleep much, so I'm just going to bed."

" Sonny….about last night….I'm really sorry. I know it seems like I don't care about what's happening in your life, but I really do."

Not really knowing how to take that small confession, Sonny just nodded then headed towards the bedroom, but stopped and walked back to the room.

" Just so you know….you're interview with Paul has been canceled for the day."

Then he went to his pocket and tossed the discarded wedding band on the table.

" Oh and you forgot that when you left last night."

Then without even looking back, Sonny turned and went straight into the bedroom.

_**It looks as though**_

_**You're letting go**_

_**And if its real**_

_**Well I don't want to know**_

Laying across the bed, Sonny closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a bad dream, but deep down he knew it wasn't.

" Can we talk….please.?"

Opening his eyes, he saw Will standing at the door way

" Now you want to talk? I've been trying to talk to you for weeks….Will….weeks and all I've been getting is sharp answers and voicemails….well guess what I'm not in the mood to talk."

Walking into the room, Will sat on the edge of the bed.

" I know I've been busy, but I'm ready now….I'm ready to talk. Look I'll even shut my phone off so we don't get interrupted. I just want to talk to you."

Getting up from the bed, Sonny just looked at Will, who of course looked like he just got slapped in the face.

" Did you cheat on me in California?"

" No….I was too…."

Sonny gave a hard chuckle then rubbed his face.

" Let me guess….you were to busy to cheat? Well you certainly made time when you came home huh."

" Sonny please listen to me….."

" No…..no….no…..you are going to listen to me! Do you even know what it's like to loose everything….because I did Will! I lost everything last night! I lost you…..I lost my marriage…..and I lost the second club! My life…..my dreams…..gone…..all in one night! So don't you dare ask me to listen to you!"

Hating where this conversation might go, Will tried to grab hold of Sonny's arm, but he pulled away.

" I'm right here Sonny…..you didn't lose me. I swear to you….you didn't lose me."

" Oh….then I guess that means you didn't cheat on me last night?"

Watching Will turn his gaze elsewhere, Sonny wanted to cry.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Feeling his legs turn to jelly, Sonny sat down on the other side of the bed. He hated where his thoughts were going right now, but if he wanted to save this marriage, which damn it to hell he did, even though the poor guy didn't know why, he had know other choice, but to suggest this.

"The fact of the matter is Will….I don't even want to look at you right now and that kills me, because just the very thought of you used to make me smile, so I think its best if we separate for a while."

If there was a hole in the floor, Will wanted it to suck him right up. He couldn't believe things got this bad and he didn't even notice.

" I don't think its best. Yes I'm not going to lie we are having problems right now, but we'll work through them….just like we always do!

" You cheated on me Will! You completely ignored me in California and when you did finally call me back you made it like it was an inconvenience. I needed my anchor Will and you weren't there! Just like you aren't here now!"

" But I am here…..right here….."

" And when was the last time you went to see Gabi? You promised her you would make time for her. She needs to see you. You don't see the hurt look in her eyes whenever I go down with Ari, without you! But just like everything else, unless its part of you're little bubble, it doesn't happen!"

" Now that's not fair….."

" Do you want to know what's not fair…..having a husband who could give to shits about the people he loves…..bending over backwards to try and provide for my family, but having it blow up in my face ….that's what's not fair Will!"

Will felt like throwing up. He knew what Sonny was saying was true, but it wasn't like he was ignoring everything, it just happened, but once he was finished with this article he was going to fix this.

" You're right about everything and I promise as soon as I finish writing the article I will go visit Gabi more and maybe we could go on an actual honeymoon or take Arianna somewhere nice…..wait Sonny where are you going?"

" I'm grabbing my suitcase and I'm packing."

_**Our memories**_

_**Well they can be inviting**_

_**But some are altogether**_

_**Mighty frightening**_

_**As we die**_

_**Both you and I**_

_**With my head in my hands**_

_**I sit and cry**_

Running after the other man, Will didn't know what he said, that caused all this mess, but he would take it back in a heart beat if it meant Sonny staying home.

" Sonny…..wait a minute….please don't….what…..what did I say? What did I do….I thought you would want to take a family vacation or even go someplace just the two of us?"

Throwing the bag on the bed, Sonny glared at Will.

" That god damn article Will…..that's what you said. Ever since you started working for that magazine our marriage went up in flames. The relationship you had with Abigail…..that went up in flames. Everything that used to matter to you….gone and what hurts the most is that you don't care! Where's the man who was ready to go to prison for me….because your certainly not him!"

Walking over to the dresser, Sonny opened drawers and started grabbing everything. He had no clue where he was going to go or what he was going to do, but right now the only thing that mattered was getting out of the apartment and away from Will.

Will, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. As he watched Sonny pack his clothes, a little part of him died each time he say a piece of clothing in the bag. He couldn't believe he caused all this. He didn't mean for anything like this to happen. Will wanted to say something to his husband, but every time he opened his mouth, it was the wrong thing. Shaking, he glanced at the bed, hating that it already seemed empty and too big for him. Maybe he'll let Ari sleep in here tonight. Suddenly thoughts of their daughter filled him with one last ounce of hope.

" Sonny….what about Arianna? You read to her every night, before she goes to bed. You're the only one who gets her to eat in the morning and when she's cranky….you're the only one she wants. Please don't leave her…..she already lost her mom, don't leave her too. She was away from you once, please don't let there be a second time."

Noticing his hands stopped, Will silently hoped that did it, but when Sonny turned his head towards him, and he saw tears rolling down his cheeks, Will knew he was still leaving.

" Then maybe you should have thought about that before you ignored me for weeks, when I needed you the most, then cheated on me."

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Hearing the bag close felt like it was a stab to the heart for both parties. For Sonny…..it hurt because this life….this home was everything he wanted. When he came out to his parents, the thought of marriage and kids strayed from his mind, because he thought of himself as a free spirit, however the more he traveled, the more he realized maybe he was starting to be ready for settling down. The first time he met Paul, he loved everything about him. He was just starting out playing baseball and they shared the same dreams, so when he told the guy how much he loved him, Sonny thought they would be together forever, but then Paul chose his career over him, and the very next day they ended things and Sonny left the country. Now here he was years later, married to a man who again would rather have a career then spend the rest of his life loving him and building a future together.

For Will….it hurt because he thought he would never get this kind of life. Both his parents didn't have the ideal marriage and his mother got married every couple of years, because she couldn't decide who she wanted. So when Sonny asked him to marry him, Will wanted to make sure Sonny was the one for him, because like he said " He wanted to get married just once and to Sonny" because he didn't want to turn into his mother, but now almost a year later, as his husband placed the suitcase around his shoulder, Will Horton realized he was exactly like his mother.

_**It's all ending**_

_**I gotta stop pretending who we are**_

_**You and me I can see us dying**_

_**Are we?**_

Following Sonny out of the room, Will finally allowed the tears to fall as he watched the man he loves head towards the front door.

" Please don't go…..I don't want you to go."

Taking a deep breath, Sonny turned around and saw the broken look on Will's face. A large part of him, wanted to pull the crying man into his arms and not let him go, until he was better, but the other part of him, the part that was done, caused him to stop.

" And I don't want come last in your life, but I am so it looks like we don't always get what we want."

Letting out a small sob, Will wrapped his arms around himself.

" Will…..uh…will you at least tell me where you're going?"

" No because I don't even know."

" Then can you tell me when you're coming back?"

" No because that's up to you…..goodbye Will."

Then grabbing the suitcase, Sonny opened the door and walked out of the apartment.

Watching the door close, Will walked towards the bedroom, where he spotted one of Sonny's shirts on the floor. Taking his shirt off, and putting Sonny's shirt on, Will laid across the bed and sobbed.

" Please….please…..please…come back Sonny…..I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please just come back to me!"

Taking a deep breath in his husband's pillow, Will closed his eyes in hopes of dreaming of happier times.

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**No no**_

_**Don't speak**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

**AN 2: I had two songs in my head when I was working on this chapter, but the more I wrote the more I realized this was the perfect song. The song is called Don't speak and it's by No Doubt, but Glee season 4 did an awesome cover.**


End file.
